1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system in which a display apparatus displays an image outputted from an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display system is formed in which an image processing apparatus such as a composite machine and a display apparatus are connected through a network. The display apparatus displays an image outputted from the image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus reads an image of a document using a scanner, or stores and files an image outputted from a PC. Then, the image processing apparatus can output the inputted image to the outside through the network. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-97052, when an image processing apparatus outputs a read image to a display apparatus, the display apparatus can display the inputted image in real time.
The display apparatus, which is installed on a different location from the image processing apparatus, displays the image outputted from the image processing apparatus. Consequently, a third party can view the image on the display apparatus. In some cases, however, an image may have confidential information. If a third party views such an image, the confidential information might be leaked.
That is, from the viewpoint to prevent leakage of confidential information, an image to be displayed needs to be restricted depending on an installation location of the display apparatus. Therefore, in the light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display system that can improve the security and prevent leakage of confidential information.